Don't Tell Papa
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: "Do you want it?" Alfred whispered. "...Yes." Matthew shoved their lips together, his wild lust driving him. America X Canada...smut...bad summary is bad... Don't like America X Canada? Then don't read it! :


Only a single old lamp daintily lit the room. The curtains were tightly shut. The door was securely locked. The only sounds in the poorly lit room were the soft moans being emitted from the two occupants.

"Oh! Al…" Matthew, the personification of Canada, rolled his head back as his 'big brother' Alfred, the personification of America, sucked on his neck while palming him through his pajama pants.

"Do you like it?" He mumbled against the flushed skin as he kissed downward, going from Matthew's neck to his paled exposed chest.

"W-we can't do this…it's wrong…" Matthew panted.

"Do you like it?" Alfred repeated. He found one of Matthew's hard pink nubs with his tongue.

"A-ah! Oh…yes."

"Yes what?"

"…I like it…"

Alfred sat up, clambering over Matthew to straddle his lap. He removed Matthew's glasses, then his own, and set them down on the bed side table. Burning half lidded ocean eyes clashed with wide, wanting blue-violet ones. He leaned forward until their lips would brush each other with each deep breath they took.

"Do you want it?" Alfred whispered.

"…Yes." Matthew shoved their lips together, his wild lust driving him. Alfred brushed his tongue along Matthew's bottom lip. The Canadian eagerly opened up. His tongue met Alfred's in a fierce battle for dominance. All the while, they kept touching and groping each other, not being able to get enough of the other. Alfred's hands roamed around Matthew's shoulders, chest, and stomach. Matthew's hands ran all over Alfred's back, keeping him close as they made out. Matthew eventually gave up in their duel and allowed Alfred to take the lead.

He pulled away from the American's mouth after a few more minutes in need of some air. The two men stared at each other, their ragged breathing tickling each other's faces. Matthew's fingertips lightly traced Alfred's chest as they continued their staring contest.

"Remember…don't tell Papa." Matthew whispered before pushing Alfred down. He quickly climbed on top, littering kisses across Alfred's chest. "He'd never let me live this down."

Alfred sat up on his elbows with a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Mattie. Whatever you- oh!"

He groaned as Matthew kissed his clothed erection. Matthew innocently glanced at his through his thick eyelashes. On a whim he decided to place his lips over Alfred's excitement while it was still covered. His partner groaned lightly again. The added warmth to his ever-growing and leaking penis was bliss. He allowed his eyes to slip closed as he let his brother do as he pleased with him. He vaguely noticed when Matthew moved up to suck on his neck.

"Mattie, how are you so good with your mouth?" Alfred nibbled Matthew's ear.

"Papa."

"What?" He pushed him back, his shock evident on his face. The Canadian rolled his eyes.

"He didn't demonstrate. I wouldn't let him. He only told me."

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I would get so pissed if you let Francy Pants have you."

He flipped them over so he was on top. He pushed their lips together once more as he went to remove Matthew's pants. He managed to grab the edge of both his pants and boxers, pulling them off and throwing them behind him in one swift movement. He hadn't even meant to completely strip the blushing Canadian yet. Bonus points!

Matthew hummed in delight as the cold air hit his heated arousal. He always loved that feeling. He grabbed Alfred's head, holding it in place, as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. His other hand roamed down the American's back to his soft ass. He groped it gently before giving it quick, harsh squeeze, forcing his lower half forward. Alfred broke their kiss with a throaty groan.

"Suck." He panted out as he pressed three fingers to Matthew's plumped pink lips. Matthew instantly obeyed, sucking greedily on the fingers that had been presented to him. He mewled at the vague taste of maple syrup. Did Alfred have this whole thing planned out? Alfred snatched his fingers away Matthew's wondrous mouth after another minute. He jumped up to remove his own clothing. Matthew eyes closed as he mentally prepared himself for the penetration that was to come. He waited. And waited. And waited. Yet the fingers never came. He peeked his eyes open to see a shocking sight.

Alfred was bent over the bed, his upper half resting on it. One hand fisted the sheets while the other was busy working on his own hole. Matthew's mouth fell open as he watched Alfred finger himself, going knuckle deep every time. Alfred moaned as he added a third finger into his virgin ass.

"Al, what are you…" Matthew trailed off. He was too mesmerized watching his brother's thrusting fingers to really think properly. Alfred didn't respond. He picked up the pace of his thrusting as his pain faded away to pleasure. Matthew moaned at the sight. He couldn't wait any longer. He reached down and began stroking himself.

"Lay down, Mattie." Alfred ordered. "And stop jerking yourself."

Matthew scowled at his tone, laying on his back. Alfred climbed on top of him, not saying a word. His hands rested on Matthew's abdomen. They locked eye as Alfred slowly brought himself down onto Matthew's throbbing cock. Matthew groaned, his eyes squeezing shut at the hot tightness surrounding him. Alfred hung his head as he continued to go down until he completely sheathed Matthew. Hot damn, Matthew was bigger than he looked!

"Maple, Al…" Matthew found Alfred's hips. He gripped them for dear life so he wouldn't move. Above him, Alfred panted harshly. He waited just a moment longer before raising a fraction, leaving half of Matthew in him, before slamming himself back down. He repeated the process, going further up each time until only the head was left in. With one certain fall he found his prostate with a cry.

"Oh, God, Mattie!"

"Alfred…" Matthew groaned in response. Hearing his name being cried out in such a fashion broke Matthew. With surprising strength, he flipped them over so he was hovering over Alfred. He absolutely let loose. He began thrusting into Alfred at amazing pace, instantly finding the bundle of nerves that made him scream with each hit to it. Alfred was soon turned into a moaning, bucking, panting mess. He became even more so when Matthew reached down between their sweat slicked bodies to pump his neglected dick in time with his hysterical thrusts.

"M-Mattie…" He whimpered. Warmth was pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Say my name. My full name." Matthew bit his brother's neck. He rammed his prostate again.

"Oh, Matthew! Oh, Canada! Oh, Matthew Williams!" Alfred cried out helplessly, clawing Matthew's back as his release violently arrived; his back arching, eyes wide, and mouth hanging in the perfect 'O' with a small line of saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth.

The clenching that accompanied Alfred's orgasm drove Matthew over the cliff. He let go, his cum filling Alfred to the brim. He thrust roughly a few more times as he rode out his high. He let a delicious moan fill the room as he shuddered. He found Alfred's lips, giving him a soft and sweet kiss before pulling out. Alfred winced, not used to the feeling. Matthew collapsed onto Alfred, rolling over to lie beside him. Alfred's arms wrapped around his lover, holding him close. He placed a soft kiss on Matthew's head, nuzzling his nose into the soft wavy locks. Their pants slowly faded away.

"You know I love you, right, Mattie?" Alfred whispered.

"I know. You always prove it to me." He snuggled into Alfred's chest.

"You know, maybe I should let you top more. That was freaking awesome! Not as awesome as my heroic ways, but it was still pretty amazing!"

"Je t'aime, Al, but you annoy me. Goodnight." He rolled over with a sigh. Alfred simply smiled to himself, cuddling up to his Canadian. He felt his breathing change. He was already asleep. Alfred smiled even more.

"Love ya, too." He kissed his ear, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
